


Treated to a Trick

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Cannibalism, Community: trope_bingo, Food, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Marriage, Mind Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Trope Bingo Round 15, Underage Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Jensen is trick or treating with his friends. He goes to the last house by himself and it changes his life,  forever.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Treated to a Trick

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adult take on Hansel and Gretel/Baba Yaga fairy tale.. Please, forgive my spag errors. I am waiting for my new glasses. Written on a Samsung Pad.

Jensen felt like a badass in his Halloween costume. His mom had pulled out his dad's old leather jacket and chained billfold (which was falling apart, but the chain on his hip looked so cool.) She tucked a bubblegum cigarette behind his ear, gave him a comb ‘switchblade’, and a black bag to use for trick-or-treating. Honestly, he was the coolest biker in the world. 

He and his friends went door to door to get candy. Most of them are happy to be away from their parents and siblings. Feeling more grown up this year, because they were twelve now and could go up and down the street without having to be watched. Being careful to only approach well-lit houses and not to talk to stranger’s willy nilly. Aka, only talking to adults with kids. Of course, no one tried to abduct them, not even aliens. Still, he couldn't wait to be an adult. 

On the walk back home, their group grew thinner and smaller as one by one they peeled off to get home as they passed their houses. Finally, it was only him and Billy and most of the porch lights were shut off.

“I'll see you at school on Monday. Tell your Mom hi for me,” the other boy said as they got in front of Billy's house. 

“Sure, don't eat all your candy tonight. I remember when you puked on Darla's shoes and then she puked on you. That was not a good thing to see,” Jensen mumbled looking a little bit green at the memory. 

He shook his head at his friend's laughter. He knew he should go home, but he could see a few lights were on and he was not ready to go home. He knew that his brother and sister were at their grandparents’ house. Dad was probably drunk and would beat him up for not being his son, and his mother would pretend that everything was going okay. He was not anxious to get home, he didn't want to lie about tripping or falling… again. 

There were only two more lights on, so how bad could it be? Hopefully at least one person would have something more than peanut butter taffy. Why did they even make it? Mary Jane’s were better, if only by a smidgen. Everyone knew that chocolate was the holy grail of Halloween candy. 

No one answered at the first house. He could hear the cowards talking, but they didn't even have the balls to apologize for wasting his time. He could only hope that his beautiful chocolate would be at the last house. 

He felt a tad uncomfortable as he approached the old house he had never noticed before. He had seen the man who had moved in earlier that morning. He was… cute and made Jensen's penis tingle. So, he couldn't be all that bad. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

The man who answered was quite handsome and seemed extremely nice. “Well, look at you, and what might you be?” he asked as he reached for his treats bowl.

The boy smiled and puffed out his chest. “I'm a biker!”

“Awesome… shoot. It looks like the earlier Trick-or-treaters wiped out this bowl. Do you want to come inside while I look for some more treats? I hate to send anyone away disappointed,” he asked with such sincerity. 

He knew he should say no. He had been warned of stranger danger, but what could happen to him? He lived only 4 houses away and surely someone saw him walk up here. Mr. Singer was _always_ watching the neighborhood kids, ready to pounce if they walked on his perfect lawn. 

“Sure,” was the simple word that sealed his fate. 

When he walked in and the door was suddenly closed, darkness enveloped him, and he knew no more, until he woke up in a cage with Chris.

When he looked around, he also saw Collin and a girl he didn't recognize. All three of them were stuffing their mouths with cake, candy, and soda. 

“Eat up Jenny. This cake is _THE_ best cake I have ever had. Earlier today he brought me carrot cake. Not bad, but not as good as this,” Chris informed him. He shuddered at the fact he was talking with his mouth full of spice cake. Grossed out or not, he was hungry.

The cake was good, but it did not live up to the hype. Still, he was hungry. After a few days he noticed a few things. One: that they were weighed at the end of the day. Two: that everyone, except him was gaining weight and being praised for it. Three: no one tried to leave. Sure, Jensen wanted out of his cage, but he didn't want to leave the house or the tall man. 

Leaving would be bad. It meant going back to a home where he was abused and no more tall man. The man hadn't actually talked to him, but he felt a strong connection between them. He wondered if his beautiful captor had the same feelings. 

“You're not gaining weight,” his captor said one day with a slight frown on his face. Though it looked more inquisitive than irritated.

“Sorry,” he muttered, ashamed of his inability to gain weight like the others. 

“You're eating your cakes and sweets, right?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Of course! I mean, none of it's my favorite, but I am still eating it,” he responded with a pout. 

Jared ran his finger down the boy's face and asked softly, “And what _is_ your favorite, little one? “

“Pie,” was the firm, yet shy reply.

The man nodded before locking the cages and turning down the lights. After all, livestock require sleep or else their meat gets tough and stringy. Not a good thing to eat. 

Jensen was pleased when he had 3 different types of pie and a slice of cake the next meal. Still, the other kids were getting larger and no matter what he ate he didn't gain anything. 

After a month and a half of eating and not gaining weight he was pulled from the cage. He was terrified that he would be sent home. He didn't want that. “Please, I'll try harder. Don't send me home,” he pleaded with the man. 

“Shhh, you're okay. I would never send you to your old house, now that I have found you. Do you know how long I have been searching for you? So long, baby. No, I pulled you out of there because you are not livestock,” he chuckled and held the boy's face. 

“Thank you,” he muttered as he stared into his eyes.

“My name is Jared. What is your name, sweetness?”

“I'm Jensen. What are we supposed to do now?” he asked nervously. 

“As much as I would love to claim you right here and now, that has to wait until the Spring Banquet gathering. Would you like to help me feed the others; I am sure that they are all hungry?” he asked softly without answering the underlying question. 

The boy smiled and nodded, eager to be helpful and near Jared. He frowned at how large the others had become. When he saw their rotund figures, it repulsed him some. Honestly, he had never expected to see Chris pushing 300 pounds. It certainly wasn't a healthy weight. 

He handed the boy the food cart and shuddered as he dug into the sweets like a feral pig. No wonder Jared called them livestock, they acted and ate like animals. Hopefully he could make them exercise or something, before they ate themselves to death. 

He walked back to the kitchen shaking his head. Jared had placed all the children in separate pens after their first few days. He now knew that Jared hadn't been fattening him up, he was the only healthy kid left and he was protecting him. 

“Hey, are you hungry?” Jared asked as he entered the kitchen. 

Jensen wrinkled his nose and said, “Yeah, but not for anything sweet.”

The large man had simply laughed at him. “I was thinking about a sandwich for lunch and maybe pasta for supper.”

The boy smiled and nodded, “That sounds perfect. Yes, please.”

He served the innocent boy. Not once had he detected the potion slipped into his drink nor the aphrodisiac sprinkled on his supper. Every night Jared fell asleep to the sounds of his future bride masturbating desperately trying to get off. Something that would not happen until his cock was buried in his bride's pussy. Which was another change that had gone undetected.

The coven had a very strict religious traditions for marriage. If you are a wizard then the spouse you are to take must be able to carry on your bloodline, male or female, the non-wizard spouse is always called bride/wife. The same for witches, but in reverse. Though it is their ‘groom/husband' who got pregnant. Something that is confusing to outsiders. 

He smiled as he watched his future wife feed his peers the candy that had singled him out as his mate. The boy shook his head each time he weighed the livestock. He didn't realize that they needed the weight to ensure the succulent meat that he so enjoyed eating. 

It would take some time and training before he was ready to slaughter the livestock, but perhaps… “Hey, Jensen, have you ever cooked? “

The boy frowned a little at the question, “I can cook some. Simple things. I can't fix a Beef Wellington or a rack of lamb, but yeah. Why?”

“I would love to have your help cooking the livestock for the Spring Banquet. I was thinking that you could make a few pork roasts and maybe a large stew made out of spare bits of pig, and could you use the bones in something?” he asked bluntly. He knew that his wife had known a few of the livestock from his former life. He hoped by keeping it impersonal that he would not remember them. The livestock had already forgotten everything about their lives as humans. So, why should his wife suffer from the pain of their memories.

“Hmm, how about a nice bone broth that we can freeze or can, to use if one of us is sick or in future recipes,” he thought out loud. He wasn't sure when thinking ‘he’ became ‘we’, but it felt right and Jared always smiled when he said it, therefore it had to be right.

“You're going to be the perfect wife for me, one day soon,” the wizard informed him as he ran his thumb over his lip.

Jensen's eyes went wide as he sucked the man's thumb, letting it stand in place of what he truly wanted to suck. When he reached for the older man's pants he was stopped. “Please,” he begged. 

“No Sweetheart, we have to save this for our wedding. I want you to wear white and it means something. Go ahead and finger your pussy while I finish feeding the livestock. Just think, in four months’ time you will be my bride… my wife. Mrs. Jensen Padalecki. The perfect name for the perfect wife,” he informed his now fiancée. He needed to think about whether he wants Jensen or Jenny here soon.

No, he didn't need to decide. He was perfectly happy with his wife having both genitals. There was no shame in that. Hell, it was even revered in some religions. 

With his mind cleared he finished feeding their livestock. He wanted to watch his fiancée frustrate himself. The boy was beautiful when he was flushed with frustration. This would make their bonding even more intense and it wasn't like he could take his own edge off. He had announced his intention three months ago and a no touch was cast on him. He couldn't touch himself or Jensen in a sexual manner until the day of the banquet when the Priestess would tie their souls and hearts together for all of eternity.

He looked in on Jensen fingering his pussy and pulling on his flaccid cock. He didn't know if he should moan or laugh at the sight. The boy looked at him and moaned. “Why won't my dick get up?”

“Oh sweetheart, you need balls to get an erection. Your body got rid of them to develop your pussy and uterus. I admit, I was surprised by your sudden change, but oh so happy to have found you. I am looking forward to our wedding night. Speaking of, my mom will arrive a day early to help you find your wedding dress. Do you want to wear a veil? I know mom is wanting you to.”

The boy sat up and went to wash his hands and face before returning to the room. “What do you want?”

Jared chuckled at the question as he gathered the boy in his arms. “I want to marry and fuck you, the sooner the better. However, I will wait and make you my wife, properly. We will not bring shame to our family or future children. We are strong and can wait.”

This was not the first time that he had heard Jared claim that he would be the man's wife. The first time had pissed him off. He didn't know why it had, after all, he had a pussy, just like most wives do. He had also been afraid of getting pregnant, now he is looking forward to seeing their children. He pulled the man in and sloppily kissed him. “We can still kiss, yes?”

Jared pulled him closer and kissed him again, “Kissing is allowed.”

Over the next few months, the wizard taught the boy how to kiss as they got the house ready for the Spring Banquet celebration. Then came time for him to slaughter the first of the livestock to cure and slow smoke for the wanted ‘ham’ and ‘bacon.’ This would be a test as to how well he had weaved his magic. He knew Jensen had been friends with at least one of the livestock. He had thought about ordering his wife to slaughter the boy, but thought that it would be needlessly cruel of him. 

He lured the fattest of livestock away from the rest of the herd and swiftly, but humanely chopped his head off. He butchered the boy with practiced ease. He tied up the meat, added the curing salt, seasonings, and a sprinkle of wine to the meat, and placed it in the cold room. He checked the meat daily adding more salt and wine as needed making sure the meat was free of molds. Before adding the rump to the lowest smoker to finish the process. 

The last two weeks were extremely busy. Jared slaughtered and butchered the rest of the livestock. Jensen requested that some of the bones be smoked. The sight of the fresh meat pleased his future bride. Somehow, he had gotten his hands on 100 gallons of raw milk, which he turned into a few different cheeses with a practiced ease. When asked about it, he just shrugged and admitted to, “Just doing what feels right.”

Jensen happily made several roasts, meat pies, and sides to add to the feast table. He would giggle when his future husband would slip a bite of food in his mouth. Insisting that everything had to taste wonderful for his beautiful bride. While Jared added the ribs to the smoker. 

His bride surprised him when he asked for the skins and a few intestines. He had to laugh when he deep fried the skins and slightly salted them. He had to wonder where all this knowledge came from. The boy hadn't been a farmhand, after all. When asked, rather than claiming to be doing what felt right, he confessed to getting on the computer to look up recipes, so he could be the perfect wife for him. This, more than anything else, turned Jared on. He loved watching him be so fucking happily domestic. 

Jared’s mother, Samantha, swooped in the day before the Spring Banquet celebration and whisked Jensen away to shop for the perfect wedding dress. The boy discovered that he hated the Princess Ball gowns as they made his hips look too wide and just wasn't sexy enough, even with a sheer bodice. 

The fit and flare was sexy enough, but even in strapless he felt too constricted, and he didn't think he could help with the banquet in such a tight dress.

His breath caught when he tried on [ Gali Karten's Belle dress](https://bellethemagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/Gali-Karten-2019-Wedding-Dresses-Paris-Bridal-Collection-0O7A9437.jpg). With his hair pulled back and a veil added, he cried in joy. He felt beautiful and sexy. Like a bride worthy of Jared's love. Even Samantha was happy with the dress he chose and Jensen was shocked when the shop owner gave him the dress and veil with well wishes on his marriage. When they got home, she gushed about how beautiful his bride would be for the Wedding and subsequent Banquet. The guests would be so jealous. 

Jared just smiled as a blushing Jensen just smiled and went back to cooking. There were still desserts to make and could they please have a Piecaken for their wedding cake? He's always wanted one and what unique thing to have on such a special day. The man just laughed and agreed, even though he had no idea what that was. 

He watched the boy make several different cakes, pies, and deserts he didn't recognize. His eyebrows rose as the boy baked a cherry pie inside a chocolate cake, a pumpkin pie inside a carrot cake, and an apple pie inside a yellow cake. He was amazed when the 9 fusion cakes were iced and decorated in such a manner as to make a beautiful wedding cake. 

His mother had hustled Jensen to the guest house, to preserve his purity, before their wedding on the morrow. Jensen had protested, because there was still so much to do for the Banquet. Jared had kissed his hand and assured him he had done plenty.

Once the boy was away from the house the tall wizard had used his magic to finish everything and went to bed. He dreamed about taking his bride's virginity in front of his coven and guests. Impregnating him and he moaned, because a magical pregnancy lasts a full year and they would welcome a new life on their one-year anniversary. 

He woke up early to get his wedding space perfect. His bride might become suspicious about all the blankets on the floor and a bed where their vows were exchanged, but he would be thankful for all this in the end.

He set up the Banquet and welcomed the guests while his mother kept his bride company. Knowing her, making any alterations that she thinks was needed to make him happy. That was a scary thought. He hoped that she didn't do Jensen's makeup like a whore. 

At midnight, the wedding bells rang and everyone took their places. When Jensen stepped in the light, Jared's breath caught at the beauty walking toward him in a flowing sheer dress and a long veil. 

His bride was a thing of beauty and he could tell by the gasps and lack of chatter, his bride had stolen a few breaths and hearts. 

There were no words exchanged by the pair. Jared could hear the High Priestess saying something, but he could not tell you what, as he was too busy running his hands over his wife's dress and moaning at the milk heavy breasts. His mother's handiwork, no doubt about it, and he approved.

He smiled as Jensen blushed beautifully after he threw back the veil and kissed him. He gave a little eep, because Jared pulled the sleeves of the wedding dress down, effectively pinning his bride's arms, allowing him to feast on the boy's delicious milk and slowly pushing him down on the bed.

He was so beautiful in this moment. He heard the Priestess say blessings over them as he lifted the sheer skirt to reveal that the boy was wearing crotchless panties, with his limp cock tucked away at the top. He licked his lips as his bride spread his legs in invitation. 

“Look at you. So desperate for my cock you'll offer me your wet cunt like a common whore,” he taunted, pushing his middle finger in the virginal opening. 

“Only for you,” he panted, riding the finger that was stretching him.

“That's right. You're my wife. I brought you home and you opened my eyes to your beauty. I wonder how you taste,” he mused aloud before situating himself between the spread legs and kitten licked at his wet cunt, moaning at the taste.

He grabbed both of his wife's ankles and kept his legs spread and continued to tongue fuck his virginal opening. When the boy started to squirm too much, he just adjusted his grip from his ankles to his knees and pulled him in closer. 

The more he ate Jensen out, the more both of them moaned. The boy tasted of caramel apples and hazelnut cream. He was delicious and could spend hours eating him out, but not today. He needed to hurry up and finish mating his bride. 

With great reluctance he pulled himself from his bride's sweet cunt, slid up his body, and kissed his bride's plump breasts, and then his lips. “Take a deep breath, this will be… uncomfortable, but it must be done if we want to be seen as married to our coven and the Goddess. Do you still want to be my wife?”

Jensen smiled and nodded, “I am already your wife, this just makes it official. Your mother wants grandchildren. So, let's see if we can make her wish come true. Come on Husband, put a baby in me.”

Jared cursed under his breath as he lined his cock up with his bride's wet hole and slowly pushed the head in. The petit boy hissed at the intrusion. He licked his lips and hooked his hands over his bride's shoulders, and once the boy was held firmly in place, he began to fuck him deep and hard.

He ignored the crying and pleas to stop. He couldn't, the blood, pain, and loss of virginity were essential for this ritual. The coven had observed the boy's willingness to be his bride before the ritual, now that they have seen proof of his purity as well, the Banquet could begin with the orgy before they ate.

One by one the coven members approached the couple. They kissed Jensen's abdomen, took a drink of his milk, and finally kissed Jared's forehead, blessing the couple before finding their partner for the night.

No one was pregnant. So, this was to be a celebration of the death of everyone's past year and birth of their hopes for new lives.

There had not been a new member or birth in the coven for a decade. This time was certainly a new beginning. He looked into his bride's eyes as he placed a hand over his womb and chanted as he approached his orgasm.

Hearing everyone enjoying themselves caused him to hasten his thrust. Jensen orgasmed first, his tight pussy pulling the orgasm from his husband. He smiled at the man who had changed his life, he couldn't believe that he had agreed to take him as his bride. 

He placed his hands over his husband's hand and deliberately said, “I hope our son has my eyes and your heart. Of course, I suggest that we have sex, a lot. Just to make sure that I am pregnant. Do you agree?”

He had to chuckle, he had forgotten how high his sex drive had been at the boy's age, however, “I think we can handle that. We should feed you two. I can't wait to see you round with our child.”

“Yeah, I should finally gain some weight.”

They walked hand in hand to the area Jared had chosen for the Banquet portion of the evening.

"Husband, hey Sugar," Jensen giggled while poking husband’s ribs, as he sat in the seat that his husband had indicated.

"What?" he grumbled, slightly irritated about being poked. 

"Look, it brings new meaning to the term dirty dishes." he giggled while pointing out that erotic art decorating the plates.

"You... are such a beautiful brat," A blushing Jared muttered fondly.

“Do we need to wait for everyone?” he asked, waving his hand in the direction of the writhing bodies in the orgy.

“No, it's a buffet style Banquet, they come once their baser needs are satisfied. I want to try some of that soup you made,” the older man explained calmly.

“I hope you enjoy it. Your mom told me that you only raise your own livestock once a decade,” his wife said with a frown marring his lovely features. 

Jared nodded not knowing where this was going. He was expecting a lecture on the cruelty of animal husbandry and how he could not do it again.

“That's a shame. We should raise at least 2 livestock a year. What if I want to host a large party or you want to have a family reunion? It would be rude to ask others to raise our meat for us. Besides, I love how sweet the livestock looks as they fill their bellies and get round for the slaughter,” was the unexpected response from his wife. 

He kissed him deeply. “We'll look for a larger house in the country with plenty of property to build a smokehouse and a cellar. How did I get so lucky to find such a beautiful and perfect wife?”

“You answered the door,” he muttered as he settled on his husband's cock and began to eat the meat heavy meal on his plate. Jared loved his life and his wife. He hoped that their children would grow to be as happy as he was at this very moment. 

~Fin~


End file.
